Thoughts of You
by sunnyamazing
Summary: ALL CHAPTERS NOW UPDATED! This is my first fic, It's a SP paring eventually. Just some thoughts from Sam and Phil's perspective about each other and the past. Thanks so much to all my reviewers! Please let me know what you think xox
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts of You**

DI Samantha Nixon sat at her desk, thinking. Out of the corner of her eye she could see DS Phil Hunter and DS Stuart Turner, two of her most recent ex – boyfriends. A thought then entered her mind, it came from a conversation that she had had a few years ago "I tell you something I am never going out with another police officer again, no never ever" she had said these words to her good friend Gina Gold who was the Inspector of Sun Hill station. Now how Sam wished she had listened to herself. Or maybe that she had never come to this place to start with, she should have perhaps stayed at Priory Road.

This place had changed her, when she arrived she was ruthless, cold and manipulative. Not afraid to use people to get what she wanted. She arrived and the next minute she had been promoted and people had to listen to her. Admittedly she found one of the most ruthless serial killers in Sun Hill, but that had been at the expense of others in particular Duncan Lennox. Then all of a sudden the job was pulled out from under her and the smarmy charming Neil Manson had entered the picture, she then had to work alongside that bozo Phil and try to keep him under control, that was a full time job in itself. How she hated him, she couldn't stand being around him. But then something happened and the barriers that she had long ago created began to tumble down. Maybe this was the beginning of the end. Phil had slept with a dangerous criminal Dennis Weaver's wife and produced a daughter Madison. Phil had made his bed, so to speak and had to face the consequences however somehow she had become involved too. They had gone to meet an informant wanting to dig up information about a local cocaine dealer and had inadvertently been set up. Phil had been shot and Weaver was after them. The only place to hide was in some abandoned tunnels and it was there that perhaps the first seeds of friendship began to be sewn. Phil told her things that he had never told anyone, he had opened up to her, wanted to kiss her. She had however turned him down, saving his life instead and later on saving his career. Sam sighed to herself heavily, that wasn't something that she had done often in that situation. She was usually about herself.

Then things changed again, Abi her daughter was kidnapped and was missing for months. For once in her life she needed someone to lean on, she wasn't enough and surprisingly it was Phil who came to her rescue. When it was eventually discovered that Hugh was behind her daughters disappearance and that Abi not only wanted to live with him, but as a further blow wanted to have his baby, it was Phil who helped her to reconnect with her daughter. Phil had become her friend, her confidant someone who at last she could trust.

Sam glanced up, she could feel someone's eyes peering at her, and what did she know Phil was looking at her. He quickly looked down, probably pretending to do some work. But unfortunately that trust didn't last long, Phil yet again got the wrong woman pregnant, a sex addict whom he had met at a meeting to help. Fat lot of good the meeting had been. Alfie was however an adorable baby and had his father's beautiful eyes and smile. Just when she may have let herself completely surrender to Phil he had disappointed her. The feelings that she had felt when she was told about the baby still hurt her today, a sharp pang in the heart wondering what might have been.

Then when Stuart arrived, and was charming and seemed to be every bit of the man that Phil wasn't she threw herself heart first into a relationship and for awhile it seemed to work. Until she realised that Stuart was not in for a commitment particularly in the form of an unexpected child. She looked up at him through the blinds, the old Sam would have never been so stupid. She had even let him move in with her, to her house. She couldn't even tell him that she was pregnant first, she had told Phil. Somehow after everything she still wanted to be able to trust him. Then she had lost her baby, and it had yet again been Phil that she had turned too. He had even done the right thing and sent Stuart to see her, and then maybe for once she had done what the old Sam would have done, and broken up with him.

"Knock, knock" came a voice from outside the door, snapping Sam out of her thoughts. It was Mickey, coming to tell her that they had arrested a cocaine dealer who had been selling to local school girls and that she was needed for the interview. She agreed and grabbed her jacket, telling herself that she was at work, the one thing that she knew that she could do and do well.

The interview had been a complete waste of time, the standard "no comment". How she hated these, never being able to get an answer was one thing that she couldn't stand. She returned to her office, surprised to see that Neil still wasn't in, but at the same time happy, that she didn't have to talk to anyone and could return to her thoughts from this morning. She flicked on her computer and began to search for information about this dealer, she was determined to crack him and see where he led, and for awhile she was able to concentrate. Until there was another knock at the door, and this time it wasn't Mickey, but Phil. There he was the man who had consumed her thoughts today. Framed in the doorway, he was every bit as handsome as he had been months ago, back in Romania when a simple misper case became a race for their lives. It was there that their friendship had turned into something else, she was not even sure of what it had been. They had nearly been killed and she had wanted to tell him something, something which weeks later he had told her and it had freaked her out. Shaking her head, she looked at him wondering what he wanted.

A signature on a crime report, that was all, just some meaningless piece of MET papers, one signature and he was gone again. She scolded herself, thinking what else could he have wanted, she was the one who had shut the door on their relationship. Running when she might have actually felt something for another person, trying to maybe create a bit of the old Sam again, replacing the barriers once more. Who was she kidding, that Sam was gone and gone forever, and perhaps she was glad, the promise that she had made was broken and it wasn't the only thing that was broken. She had ruined a friendship and she wanted it back. The only question now was how?

Please review and let me know what you think xox


	2. Chapter 2

Amazingly she had made it to the end of the day, Neil had arrived and the two of them had cracked the dealing case. The suspect had even given up a major supplier and now both were on their way to court. She hadn't seen Phil since earlier but it didn't mean that he was far from her thoughts. She really had changed, in the past a man would have never been enough to distract her. Her earlier thoughts still remained firmly in her head, the idea that maybe she should have never come to Sun Hill. What could she have been doing now if that was the case, would she have remained the cold person she once was? Maybe, but how was she to know.

Glancing out of the office, she could see that most of CID was empty, all had gone down to the pub to celebrate a good result. All of course but one, and luckily for her it was Phil. She reached over and picked up her bag, quickly checking what she looked like in her compact mirror. Not bad she thought, she took a deep breath, it was now or never. Time to get her friendship back and maybe see where this could go.

She walked out of her office, her legs shaking underneath her. What was she going to say to him, she knew probably what she should say, but a small voice, maybe the remainder of the old Sam, said not to. She walked over to him, and suddenly he was on his feet, he brushed past her, she was able to smell him as he passed, he was intoxicating. Then he was gone, and she was alone, she looked down at the papers on his desk, a mess as usual, but no real clue as to where he had gone. She sighed and started to leave, then a more devious thought entered her mind, she was of course his boss and could easily find out where he had gone. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, searching quickly she found his number and hit call. Then she changed her mind, and quickly hit cancel, what was she thinking, as if pulling rank on him was the way to get him back. Instead she would go to the pub for a drink and celebrate what she had accomplished today and perhaps if she was lucky he would be there.

Arriving at the pub, she peered inside the door, just checking who was there, she didn't really want to be stuck talking to Neil all night, but luckily Jo and Mickey were there as well. At least they may have something interesting to say. She went to the bar and ordered a round of drinks and joined her friends. A couple of hours passed and there was no sign of Phil, she had no idea where he had gone and she decided to head off home.

A short drive later she arrived at home, checking her messages and there was one there, the machine beeped and her daughter's voice came through the speaker, telling Sam that she and her son Jarrod would be down to visit next week. She smiled to herself she had not seen her grandson for a few months and was looking forward to seeing him again. It had gotten late and she decided to go to bed, passing the mirror on her way, a quick glance at herself and she rolled her eyes. Thinking why did I ever let him go in the first place, how much happier could I be.

Meanwhile across town at the same time, Phil looked at himself in the mirror, he had just gotten home, he had left work and headed straight to see his son Alfie, Kate had bought him down to the city so she could do some shopping. He had spent the evening with him and he had grown so quickly. It had been an unusual day today, but then the days since Sam had dumped him had all been unusual for him especially since she had become his inspector. When he went into her office this afternoon, she had a strange look on her face, like she was thinking of something to say to him. Then later on in the office when they were alone, should he have stayed and listened to what she wanted to tell him, maybe but could it change things between them. There was no clear answer to this question and it wasn't going to be solved tonight. He moved away from the mirror, switched off the light and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5.55am, and Sam was awake, she felt as if she had been awake for hours, and in reality she probably had been. The thoughts that had consumed her during the day refused to leave her to rest, all she could think of was Phil. She switched on the lamp and hit the reset button on her alarm clock. There was no way that she would sleep through it today. She climbed out of bed and began to get ready, today was the day that she would get her man back. She walked to her wardrobe and picked an outfit that she knew Phil liked. Thinking back to one particular day, the day that Phil had said those three words, it was etched into her memory forever. The day had started with Phil driving Stuart crazy, like that was unusual, and had ended with Sam admitting that she did need to be rescued, but only occasionally. But she didn't let him rescue her in the end. No what had she done, but run away, and nothing had been the same since. That ends today she thought, determined to make this the best day of her life.

It was 6.45am and a piercing shrill awoke Phil from his dreams, dreams of perhaps Sam, not that he would admit that to anyone. He groaned as he pulled himself from his bed, wondering what today would hold. He remembered that there was a big meeting with Uniform and CID to go over yesterday's drug arrests and the next steps that the Super had to tackle the drug problems on the estates. He walked to his wardrobe and put on one of his trademark suits and headed for work. Determined to today discover what Sam had wanted to tell him yesterday and perhaps make this a day which wasn't so unusual.

Sam arrived at Sun Hill just after seven, pulling into the car park, she noticed that Phil had not yet arrived. That didn't however surprise her, he was often late, it was one of the things that frustrated her madly about him. He had maybe changed in many ways since the day she first met him, but his punctuality was not one of them. But today perhaps this wasn't a bad thing, it might give her more of a chance to practice what she wanted to say. Because truthfully, she had no clue, she picked up her bag, locked the car and headed into the station. Making her way up to her office, she was greeted to a series of "Morning Guv" from many of the relief to which she smiled, hoping to avoid a conversation because she felt as if she would blurt out something that maybe she would later regret. She reached her office, closing the door quickly behind her, there was a note on the desk, she recognised the writing it was Neil. Reminding her that they had a meeting this morning, she rolled her eyes, as if she would forget. The note told her that the meeting was at eight and that he would be back soon. She sat down at her desk switched on the computer and began to type, hoping that something other than thoughts of Phil would fill her head.

Phil arrived at Sun Hill at around 7.30, he was on time today, he didn't want to make a grand entrance into the meeting, especially since all of the top brass was going to be there. He could get into enough trouble without being late today. He left his car and headed into work. The doors swung open and there was CID, the place that had changed dramatically since he first arrived. He caught sight of Sam through her window, she was busy typing away, he wondered what she was doing, but decided that it would be better to leave it alone, at least for the moment. He reached his desk and sat down, as he did papers flew to the floor. One day he should really get around to clearing up, he looked around, nobody else had a desk like his, everything else had perfect looking and organised, especially Stuart. But then there was no one else like him, was there, that was part of his charm.

The meeting started and was full of the ordinary policing matters, Sam had to speak about the two she had caught the day before and amazingly she was able to concentrate to deliver what she thought was a good briefing. But as soon as that was over, she had no idea what the rest of the meeting involved. Luckily Jo seemed to be taking a keen interest and was nodding along in agreement. Sam hoped that she would be able to ask her later on, and spare the total embarrassment of having to ask Neil. If she had to do that she would never live it down. Her relationship with Neil was a strange one, she was not sure how he felt about her and having to share what had been his job and his alone.

Phil sat there next to Mickey and Terry actually listening to what was being said. In the past he never really listened, as he knew that Sam would have always filled him in. However since she was now the DI, this didn't happen anymore and he had needed to learn to pay attention. In some respects this was the hardest part of being separated from Sam, they hardly ever worked together, and he couldn't have Sam tease him for his lack of concentration. Then out of the blue, it was her turn to speak, he glanced up at her, hanging on every word, she really was a good inspector, she was passionate and strong willed when it came to the job, nothing ever really stood in her way. She was committed to catching the bad guys and did so often, Phil sighed to himself as he remembered the good times, before everything had become so complex.

The meeting ended and the room was clearing out, Sam remained behind, trying to listen intently to what the DCI was saying but yet again her mind began to wander. The last she had heard was something about a surveillance job involving the associates of the dealers in custody. Then suddenly the DCI and Neil were staring at her, obviously she had missed something, "Phil" she mumbled to herself, but they had both heard her, and suddenly she heard the two men agree. But what had they agreed on. Luckily she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

After the meeting Phil returned to his desk and began to sort through some of the mountains of paperwork in front of him. CID was quite empty, most of the relief had been given some sort of task to complete, Terry had gone to see an informant and Mickey and Jo had gone to the Telephone Investigation Unit, trying to chase up some pay-as-you-go phone numbers that had been discovered yesterday, and Stuart well Phil didn't really care where he was but he was sure to be lurking somewhere. Phil looked up to see the DCI and Neil coming towards him, he wondered to himself what he had done wrong now, he had a quick think and he decided that maybe this time he wasn't in trouble. He smiled thinking that it made a change for once. He began to listen intently and was shocked by what he was hearing, Sam had requested him to accompany her on a surveillance job. He was so shocked that he had asked them both to repeat their instructions and again it came loud and clear, today he was working with Sam and they were going on a surveillance job together and she had requested him. He was to meet her in her office in 15 minutes, he smiled to himself, today was indeed an unusual day, but perhaps it would be the best type of unusual.

Sam had quickly returned to her office, red faced what on earth had she done. Blurting out Phil like that, what was she trying to do, tell the whole relief that she was thinking about him. Also what had the DCI and Neil agreed on? Then came the answer, the door opened and there he was, looking at her, she felt her heart suddenly beat faster. Then he spoke telling her he was ready to go on surveillance, suddenly it all made sense, he was paired with her today, that's what she had missed and now they had the day together. She collected herself as much as possible and began to speak, running through what they needed to do today. He seemed to be listening to her, which was unusual, but maybe he had to listen now since she wasn't around to fill him in constantly. She finished speaking and smiled at him warmly, just testing what he would do, and luckily for her he smiled back and winked cheekily. She told him to meet her in the yard in 5 minutes, she had to pick up some paperwork before leaving. He agreed and left her alone in her office. She heard the door click shut behind her and she slid to the floor breathing heavily. This is my chance, she thought, I will not return to this office until I have told him.

Phil walked down the stairs, the same stairs that he had watched Sam walk down and out of his life on. He reached the yard and perched himself on the bonnet of her car, still wondering why she had asked for him today, she was the DI and could have requested anyone. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw her, just as beautiful as ever and wearing one of his favourite outfits. She looked nervous and he wondered why, then she spoke and told him to get off her car. He smiled, this reminded him of the old times, when she would tell him off many times a day. She opened the car and they both got in, the surveillance had been set up in a member of the public's house. The dealer that Sam and Neil had caught yesterday had said that regular deals went on next door and involved many persons of interest. He looked over at her, she seemed calm as she navigated the busy streets of Sun Hill.

Sam sat in the driver's seat, both hands gripping the wheel, hoping that Phil couldn't see that she was shaking. When she saw him sitting on her car all she wanted to do was run over to him and kiss him passionately, but as usual restraint had held her back. Now they were alone, she tried to open her mouth to speak, but she couldn't feel any words. Luckily he had started asking her questions about the people they were after and suddenly the words flew out of her mouth. She sighed angrily and thought, why was she able to speak so freely about work, but her feelings seemed to be stuck, stuck far away behind what seemed like a lock and she had no idea about how to find the key, but today she was going to try. Sam pulled up outside the house, it was a pretty little street, quiet and serene, the perfect location for dealers to work. No-one would expect such sinister things to happen here, but if the dealers were right, they certainly did. Sam got out of the car and went around to the back seat, quickly grabbing the equipment that they would need. She then hurried into the house, hoping that they hadn't been seen.

Phil looked around at the street, it seemed like a nice place to spend a few hours, especially with Sam. Maybe if things had turned out right they could have lived in a neighbourhood like this, he shook his head, trying to concentrate. He was at work, Sam was his inspector, she was in charge, it didn't matter that the feelings he had for her hadn't moved very far. He couldn't afford to screw this up, the DCI and Neil would never let him forget it, and besides he couldn't do it to Sam. He stood up and moved quickly into the house following Sam. The owner of the house Mr Brown let them in, and showed Phil up to the lounge, Sam remained downstairs to speak to Mrs Brown. The lounge had a view of the entire street and especially the next door backyard which was where the action was supposed to take place. He then began to set up the camera, making sure that he had everything plugged in and checked that it was working twice, just to make certain. He then sat back on the couch and waited for something to happen. It was then that Sam entered the room, telling him that the Brown's were leaving to collect some relatives and would be back sometime later. He smiled cheekily back at her, glad to have some time alone with her.

Sam finished speaking to Mrs Brown and made her way up the staircase to Phil, she couldn't really believe that she was going to be alone with Phil again. It felt like forever since the two of them had been by themselves, and when she had told him she could swear that he looked pleased of this development. She looked around the room, checking subconsciously what he had done, it was a force of habit for her to make sure that Phil had done the right thing. She had been doing it for years and in reality she quite enjoyed it, it made her feel needed. She then walked over to the couch and sat next to him. Hours passed, and there was no sign of any problems from next door. Sam sighed, she really wished she had more sleep last night, but she knew whose fault that was and his name started with P. She moved back into her chair and her eyes began to close, then all of a sudden she felt Phil's hand on her knee and his voice came through, yelling at her to wake up, the dealers were here. She made her way to the window, checking that Phil was focused on the job and luckily he was.

After hours the surveillance had finally come to fruition, Phil was the one who had actually noticed the van pull into the driveway and the parcels that were being unloaded. He looked over at Sam and noticed that she was almost asleep, it seemed a shame to have to wake her but he didn't want to wreck her case, and the best way to prevent that was to let Sam do her job, because he admitted to himself, she was a better cop than him and this was her result. Once awake again she had jumped up and commanded the room, like only she could, it was like there was a group of them in there, but there was only him. He grabbed the camera and started clicking wildly making sure he had every angle covered. There were two IC-1 males loading the parcels from the van, and delivering to one IC-1 female. He watched as Sam called for back up from the station and luckily Smithy and Will were nearby. He left the camera on the ground and raced down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

The raid was on, Sam always felt such a rush of adrenaline kick in when she was about to catch a suspect. She followed Phil down the stairs and out into the street, she could hear the sirens coming and knew that the suspects could too. She could see Phil bent down near a fence occasionally looking up to make sure that the dealers hadn't moved, she laughed silently to herself, he looked so funny and he obviously was doing a good job today. Suddenly the patrol car ground to a halt outside the house and the suspects were off and racing, Smithy ran after one of the males who had raced off into the street, Phil had jumped the fence and tackled the other male to the ground and was in the process of arresting him and she had decided to take the female, as she took off, she yelled at Will to check the house for any other occupants. Sam reached the woman, or at a second glance girl quickly, all of her gym work alone at home had obviously helped. She arrested her and led her to the patrol car, she looked up and could see that Smithy had caught the other male. She smiled to herself, 3 suspects all arrested.

Phil returned to the Brown's house making sure that he collected all of their equipment, the suspects had been taken to Sun Hill ahead of him and Sam. The suspects van had been locked and the drugs collected and taken away for forensics. Reg and Leela had showed up around a minute after the arrests had been completed. As far as he knew Sam was still at the house looking for more evidence, he peered out the window but couldn't see her.

Sam stood at the foot of the staircase, willing herself to go up, she placed one shaking foot on the first step. This was her chance, they were alone still and finally she thought it was time to bury the old Sam for good. Then she heard a sound, it was a key in a lock, the Brown's were back and they were no longer alone. She looked up the staircase and Phil came running down, clearly ready to go back to Sun Hill. They both thanked the Brown's and headed for the car, Sam cursing under her breath. She opened the car and they both got in, she slumped onto her seat, started the car and headed towards the station. Then she remembered her promise, that she was not to return to her office until she had told him how she felt. She indicated suddenly and headed to a place where she had not been for ages.

Phil sat back in the car, feeling pretty pleased with himself. It had been a rather good day today. He had gotten to work with Sam again, and once more they had achieved a good result together. Then suddenly he looked up, Sam wasn't heading for the station, she had gone a completely different way. He tried to ask her where they were going but she completely blanked him, not even recognising that he had spoken.

Sam continued to drive, she knew where she was headed, but she wasn't going to tell Phil anything. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster and the sharp pain of butterflies in her stomach. She had wasted enough time already in her life and it was time to stop. She pulled into a large open area and stopped the car. She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil looked around, he knew where they were now. Why on earth had Sam bought him here? He looked at her but before he could say anything she had gotten out of the car. She had headed away from him and he was determined to follow and find out what the hell she was doing. He opened the door and took in the surroundings. He was at the place that had changed his relationship with Sam, the place where he had been shot and Sam had saved his life all those years ago.

Sam walked quickly to the entrance to the disused tunnels, she could feel that Phil was behind her, calling out to her why had she bought him here. Perhaps with a little bit of nervousness in his voice, she inhaled a quick breath of air and then she spun around and then headed straight for him. Her eyes locked onto his, she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. His kisses were just as good if not better than she remembered. With every second she could feel the old Sam slipping away and she couldn't be happier.

Phil felt Sam's lips touch his and her kiss began to deepen, he couldn't believe it, she was back in his arms again, he placed his arms around her and hugged her tighter into his chest. Then he felt her pull away, and a horrible thought entered his mind, she still didn't want to be with him and he would have to repair a broken heart again.

Sam moved away from him, feeling like she needed to speak. She looked deep into his eyes and finally the words flowed and they were exactly what she wanted to tell him. She heard herself say those three words that she had been too scared and too stubborn to say before. "I love you Phil, and I never want to be without you" She looked up at him, hoping that somehow he still loved her. Hoping that she hadn't left it too late and that this really was going to be the day that she had promised herself it would be.

Phil looked down at Sam in disbelief, he was sure that she had said that she loved him. Her eyes glistening with tears, he placed a hand on her face, wiping the tears away. He couldn't believe what he had heard, and he was sure he looked confused and maybe even stunned. Sam spoke again and the same sentence came out. He looked her straight in the eyes and…

Sam stood there, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes, she had left it too late, he had moved on, he had a date last night when he left CID and he loved someone else, and now she had told him she loved him twice. There was no way she could take that back, then suddenly his mouth opened and she heard the words that were the key to her heart. "I love you too Sam, I've never stopped". She felt his lips touch hers and he kissed her deeply. It was then that her tears began to fall down her cheeks. She felt Phil end the kiss and take his hand in hers, kissing it softly. Then as if on cue she heard her phone ring, why was it in her pocket, could she ever leave it in the car, she glanced down at the number and of course it was Neil. She regretfully placed the phone to her ear, speaking softly, Neil's voice came blaring down from the other end, asking her where she was and why she had not returned with Phil yet. Somehow she was able to create a plausible excuse, how she had no idea. All she could see was Phil looking at her and smiling.

Damn Neil, Phil thought angrily to himself ruining such a perfect moment. He kept a hold of Sam's hand and led her back to the car, he couldn't remember the last time that he had been so happy. He looked at her and smiled and he felt her put the keys in his hand. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. He could see that she too had not stopped smiling. He started the car and drove back to Sun Hill.

As the familiar building came into view Sam sighed happily, what a pity she had to go back to work and interview those suspects. They had arrived back at Sun Hill and determined not to let the past affect their new relationship, she placed a hand on Phil's shoulder lent over and kissed him again. "I promise it's going to be different this time" she told him. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

They both climbed out of the car and headed for CID, and the promise that Sam had just made was going to be upheld. She pushed open the doors and in front of everyone, she grabbed at Phil, and kissed him once again, a kiss with all of the passion and love that she felt for him. She could hear the whistles of the relief and for once in her life she didn't care what anyone else thought. She pulled away and made an announcement "I DI Samantha Nixon, love with all my heart this amazing man DS Phillip Hunter and I never want to be without him again"

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of clapping and cheering, Terry and Mickey gave each other high-fives and Jo screamed "I knew you two were more than just friends". Then Neil's voice burst through the clapping "I'm pleased for the both of you, but could we somehow get some work done this afternoon"

Painfully, they let go of each other and Phil went over to his desk and sat down. It was still a mess, but he didn't care. Sam was back in his life and he was going to make sure that she stayed there. Today really had been an unusual day, but, he thought to himself, those unusual days are gone. He looked up in the direction of Sam as she opened her office door and winked at her and she winked back.

Her hand turned the doorknob and she made her way into her office, how her life had changed since she was last in here. She had finally thrown away the shreds of old Sam and she was determined to never go back. This place had changed her since her arrival and she thought to herself she couldn't be happier for it, she had finally found a man who loved her as much as she did and she was never going to let him go.

**Thanks so much for reading, please review and let me know what you thought and if I should write something else xox**


End file.
